Come What May
by Laliel
Summary: Rick and Evie have been married for 22 years, and watch as their son Alex drifts away from them. Who can bring them together again before someone is lost? Rick/Evie Alex/OC
1. Prologue

-1_**Disclaimer: **__I am only the nut who writes fan fiction. Many wiser people own The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. I own nothing (sadly)._

_**Note: **Rick and Evie have been married for 22 years in this story. Alex, their son, is 20. I am not basing this off the new movie at all, this is just my own insanity. Enjoy! Also, this story can be funny, but has it's serious moments, too._

**Come What May**

_A Slight Continuation of The Mummy Returns_

_**Prologue:**_

_Evelyn and Rick O'Connell had always been happy together. Even with the mummy disturbance, everything went along smoothly for years. At least it was that way. Everything changed when their son Alex turned twenty, and he showed that he had his Uncle Jonathan's rather flamboyant and playboy-ish attitude. _

_The rules were laid down the first time he invited a girl over who was wearing a nightclub dress. Rick talked him down, and said that while Alex remained under their roof, a few respective unspoken laws were going to be observed. Evie reacted by scheduling a family trip to Egypt, certain that would fix her son's bad habits._

_In Cairo, Alex soon frequented the casinos in town, and the rare Egyptian beauty often hung on his arm. However, when Alex returned to the hotel, whether alone or not, his father was standing in front of his bedroom door. All it took was one long look from Rick, and Alex had to apologize to his girl of that night._

_Evie then decided that perhaps a desert dig was in order. What she didn't figure on was the head archaeologist's lovely Swedish daughter. Alex, at every turn, found his father, standing there shaking his head and being watchful. Evie finally decided it was time to head back to Cairo, then home to England. Rick continued to keep an eye on his son, and Alex found himself slumping into a rather pitiful resentful attitude. That was, of course, the case before he met his destiny in Cairo..._


	2. Chapter One

-1_**Disclaimer: **__I am only the nut who writes the fan fiction. Many wiser people own The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. I own nothing (sadly)._

_**Note: **Rick and Evie have been married for 22 years in this story. Alex, their son, is 20. I am not basing this off the new movie at all, this is just my own insanity. Enjoy! Also, this story can be funny, but has it's serious moments, too._

**Come What May**

_A Slight Continuation of The Mummy Returns_

_**Chapter One: **_

Alex stood on the polished marble floor, his mother standing firmly at his side as she examined some artifacts for sale by the Cairo museum. Rick had gone to hire someone to watch their son on for the remaining two weeks of their time in Cairo, and had instructed Evelyn not to let their son out of her line of vision. Alex had, unfortunately, not only inherited his mother's lovely brown hair, and his father's blue eyes, but his Uncle Jonathan's bad behavior. In all, he did cut a rather dashing figure who was now altogether too familiar with the ladies. Rick had prevented their son from making any serious mistakes, and had talked to him about abstinence. Evie had told Alex how she and Rick had waited until after they were married before...well, you know.

Alex had shrugged at that, and said that the modern times decreed change. Evelyn had smacked her son on the shoulder at that, and said that if she ever caught a girl in her house at night, she would be forced to use Rick's rather large rifle to emphasize her point. Alex merely huffed. The rules were set, the board laid out, the pieces ready for playing.

_**Meanwhile, in another part of Cairo...**_

The chair that followed the rude American man hit its target perfectly. It crashed into his back and sent him sprawling through the open window, dragging the cloth curtain with him. The residents of the bar merely glanced up for a few second before returning to their drinks and gambling. A figure exited through the thick front door and stepped on the man's leg as he was attempting to crawl away. The man shielded his eyes as he was dragged upwards, two gloved hands holding his shirt collar firmly in a death grip.

"What did you say to me, again?"

The man cringed and tried to twist away, but it was like he was held in a vice grip.

"I merely indicated that you should have someone with you, that's all. You're actually very well built. Honestly I didn't mean any offense. Please let me leave, and don't crack my skull open."

He shrank inside himself as the attacker's face came closer.

"I'm going to let you go, but if I ever see your face in Cairo again, I will turn you inside out and make you swallow yourself. Got it?"

The man nodded franticly a few seconds before he found himself flying backwards into the middle of the busy street. He crashed into some peeved older Arabic men who took offence not at the thrower, but at the body who now lay on top of them. They protested with kicks and punches, and the American man quickly found himself trying to flee a new set of attackers. The people nearby stopped to watch the spectacle as he went flailing up the dusty street, crashing into baskets and selling stalls, before he finally rounded a bend. The group of Arabic men rushed after him, Arabic curses trailing behind them like their long white robes as they turned the sharp corner.

A large Egyptian man stepped out onto the street from the bar and stopped beside the former attacker. He opened a small silver case and offered a cigarette and a lighter, both of which were accepted.

"You know, Charlie, you shouldn't fight single-handedly, someday you might kill someone."

Charlie laughed, before taking a long draw on the cigarette.

"You worry too much, Jasi, after all, you'll always be around to prevent that from happening."

They stood silently and watched as the market down the road continued it's bustling business. Puff after puff of smoke drifted into the late afternoon air, and Jasi placed a large, meaty hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"You be careful tonight. Anything can happen in Cairo after dark."

Charlie smiled before taking a swipe at Jasi, giving him a light punch on the arm.

"All I'm going to do is meet with this guy, O'Connell. He supposed to be very respected, married, kid, the whole shibang. In any case, he's paying me 500 cash to look after his son, who's apparently some kinda play-boy. Probably doesn't want the kid to ruin his reputation, that's all."

Charlie threw the stub onto the ground before stepping on it to make certain it was out. Jasi handed a large pack over, and Charlie took it before saluting the old friend.

"Don't worry about me , Jasi, I'm street smart, remember? Oh, and don't be surprised if I don't show up for a while. This job is for two weeks solid."

Jasi stood in the doorway of his bar and watched as Charlie's figure disappeared into the crowd, his head shaking and his eyes only slightly masking the sadness that lay beyond them. Finally, he turned and went back to his business, praying Charlie would be safe.

_**At the O'Connell's Hotel**_

Rick O'Connell waited in the cool recess of the hotel, where white marble adorned the walls and mosaics formed the floors. Large fountains trickled water into plaster basins, and elegantly dressed hotel staff went to and fro, busy with the many requirements of their services. He glanced down at his wrist-watch and shook his head. Charlie Brower had been recommended to him by another wealthy father with the same problem, only in reverse. His issue was a daughter who seemed to attach herself to the more unsavory kinds of men.

Rick had laughed inwardly, for at one time in his life, he would have been labeled that himself. However, marriage with Evie had changed his whole outlook towards life. Every night as he laid down beside his beautiful wife, he felt immense gratitude for what he had been given. And every day when the sun rose, he would wake up to face another day, not alone, but with the most brave and talented woman he had ever met. And that was all he wanted for Alex, but it seemed his son had other plans for his life.

A sudden tap on the shoulder sent him spinning around, the reflex of his life making his hands go straight for his guns. Which, of course, weren't there. Not only did the hotel complain about his weapons, the fancy British clothing Evie sometimes made him wear were not made to conceal two revolvers and extra shot.

"Sorry about that. You must be Mr. O'Connell."

A hand gripped his fiercely and shook it as Rick looked directly into the green eyes of Charlie Brower. Charlie's reddish-brown hair was clipped short, and a battered black cowboy hat rested on top. Rick glanced up and down at Charlie, his blue eyes showing surprise.

"Hello, uh, Charlie. You know, I was expecting..."

Charlie shrugged and pulled away from Rick.

"...someone bigger? Taller? Meaner? With tattoos and black leather?"

Rick nodded, as he leaned down to pick up Charlie's bag.

"Most people think that I'm useless as a body-guard because of my size, but for those folks who've actually hired me, I'm a straight shot. I don't drink on the job, gamble, swear, or steal. And that's pretty rare around here. So where's the kid?"

Charlie stepped up and took the bag from Rick, before pointing at the front door.

"I can carry my own stuff, but you started paying me the moment I walked through those doors. I want half in advance, and the last half when you're ready to get on the boat."

Rick pulled out his wallet and counted out two crisp two hundred dollar bills and one fifty before placing it in Charlie's gloved hands.

"That's the way I like things, Charlie, straight, simple, and forward. I think you'll do fine."

He glanced down at Charlie's dusty pants and mud and dung caked boots. Rick reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled a key out. He held it towards the newly hired watchdog.

"However, you might want to go take a bath first. There's a room reserved for you right next to my son's, his name is Alex and he's twenty years old and quite a nuisance. I'll go pick him and my wife up, and I do expect to get my money's worth out of you, right?"

Charlie gave him a cheeky grin before taking the key, and turning to go up the lobby stairs.

"You won't be disappointed, Mr. O'Connell. Your son will never know what hit him."

Rick watched Charlie head up the stairs before turning to make for the exit of the hotel.

"Whew, that's for certain..."

_**Back At The Museum**_

Evelyn had finished examining the wares, and had finally decided to purchase an ancient Egyptian necklace. Blue faience and gold were the main colors, with small semi-precious stones of red and green interspersed. It was placed in a small wooden box, carefully wrapped in clean linen. Alex, who had once been inseparable from museums, merely leaned against a nearby pillar and managed to look insanely bored. Evie ignored her son completely as she paid for her treasure, picked up the box, and gestured toward the front door.

"Your father will be here soon, we had best wait out front until he arrives."

Alex looked at her blankly, before strutting to the large double doors of the museum. Evie, who walked behind him rolled her eyes at her son's bad behavior. Behind her came one of the museum's staff who held her box as though diamonds were in it. A footman opened the door for them, and a wave of heat blasted into them. They didn't have to wait very long, for their hotel was actually extremely close to the museum, and soon a dusty white car pulled up at the front.

Rick stepped out into the bright sun, and Evie found herself being pulled back in time. The years dropped away, and he stood there again, the first time she had seen him all cleaned up and looking human. Although his smile had been charming and a bit naughty, his bright blue eyes had always looked at her with quiet gentility. The weeks that followed were sweet and tender, especially when he tried to speak to her and had only gotten across the fact that he was flustered by her presence. Perhaps that moment worked both ways, for Rick also stopped in the sands and gazed back at her, and for them both it was as though they had only been married one day.

Evie allowed her girlish impulse to take over as she dashed out into the sand and wrapped her arms around her husband. His strength still amazed her as he returned her embrace, and his lips gently kissed hers. Even though the touch was light, Evie still felt as though fire seared through her, and only the sound of their son's voice brought them back to the present day.

"Oh, please. Do you two always have to embarrass me like that?"

Rick reluctantly broke the kiss with Evie, but kept his arms wrapped around her.

"Someday, son, you'll feel the exact same way towards your wife. You should feel honored that your mother and I still have a passionate love for one another. Many couples separate in their later years."

Alex shrugged as he instructed the worker where to place the box in the car's back seat.

"Well, since you reprimand me whenever I bring a girl home, I'm not likely to ever get to that point, now am I?"

Rick counted to ten softly, before pointing to the back of the car.

"I'm not having that discussion again, Alex. Get in the car."

The door slammed and the whole vehicle vibrated with the force of it. Rick looked down at his wife, who merely shook her head.

"I hate it when he does that, Rick. I feel like we're losing our son."

Rick nodded as he stroked Evelyn's beautiful brown hair.

"I know, but I think that Charlie Brower will work out perfectly for this problem."

Evie reached up and touched Rick's cheek gently. There was still so much devotion and passion between them, and their son ignored it completely, acting as though it was a bother instead of a blessing. Rick's eyes closed at her touch, his head bowing slightly. People continued with their business, moving around them as though they weren't there. It was just another typical Egyptian day to everyone else, but for Evelyn and Rick, every day was special, every moment that passed when they where together was a gift.

The window rolled down in the back seat.

"Not to break this up, but don't we need to get going so I can meet my jailer?"

Rick tried not to laugh, but managed to change it into a cough instead.

"All right. And trust me, Alex, you will be surprised."

Alex snorted as he pulled his head back through the window.

"Terrific..."

Only once everyone was settled in the car, and Rick was slowly driving through the crowded streets, that Evelyn decided to ask some questions.

"So, what is Charlie like?"

Rick gripped the steering wheel and braked to allow a camel train to go in front of the vehicle. The owner bowed slightly to him as he guided his animals across the sandy street.

"Oh, just a typical person for this area. I think possibly American by the lack of accent. Has reddish-brown hair and green eyes, and not very muscular. Still, I think Charlie's been in a few bar fights before, just from the slight attitude I observed."

Evelyn winked at her husband, but Alex only slumped lower in his car seat.

"Sounds a lot like you, dear, come to think about it. You were a bit colorful as I recall, before marrying me."

The car moved a bit faster now and in a very short period of time they had pulled up to the hotel. Rick pulled his keys from the ignition and as he exited the car handed them to a valet.

"Yes, I was. But Charlie seems a bit more street smart and more, I guess you'd call it, heart hardened. Seems like a lot has happened to the kid."

Rick thought back to when he was observing Charlie. There was something there that pricked at his memory.

"Odd..."

Evie slipped her hand into his, as Alex followed behind his parents, a frown etched onto his face.

"What's odd, Rick?"

He looked down at the paving stones for a moment before it occurred to him.

"Charlie was wearing a leather wristband like mine."

Rick pushed his coat and shirt sleeve up to reveal a plain, brown leather band which covered part of his right forearm and wrist. It also happened to cover a tattoo which marked him as a warrior of God.

Evie touched the aged and cracking leather with her fingertips.

"Well, maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe he likes to wear wristbands…"

Her voice drifted away into emptiness. He glanced up at his wife, her eyes filled with concern.

"Perhaps we should get someone else for this job. Someone who might not be marked, as it were."

His mood suddenly lightened and he gave her a large smile.

"Never in a million years. I think Charlie is just what we need for Alex."

Evie took her husband's hand again.

"Well then, on to meet Charlie!"


	3. Chapter Two

-1_**Disclaimer: **__I am only the nut who writes the fan fiction. Many wiser people own The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. I own nothing (sadly)._

_**Note: **Rick and Evie have been married for 22 years in this story. Alex, their son, is 20. I am not basing this off the new movie at all, this is just my own insanity. Enjoy! Also, this is not meant to be too serious, this is meant to be funny )_

**Come What May**

_A Slight Continuation of The Mummy Returns_

_**Chapter Two:**_

Rick and Evelyn had settled into their room, and Rick sat at the table, his old brown oilskin unwrapped to show an amazing array of guns and gun parts. He carefully cleaned them while Evie was busy reading a book about the most recent digs in the area. Alex stood by the window, peering out at the dusty street below and the sun that had dipped down towards the shoreline.

Rick had made it a point to have them altogether when Alex would meet Charlie, mainly because he didn't want any fisticuffs breaking out. A firm knocking on the door announced Charlie presence, and Rick put his gun down to go open the door. Evie perched on the edge of a trunk, her book open on her lap, her glasses tipped towards the end of her pert nose.

The solid oak door opened, and Charlie Brower walked into the room to be greeted by stares from the two O'Connell's yet to be introduced. Evie looked at their new guest with large amounts of shock and amusement intermingled, while Alex pointed and started to sputter protests.

"But…but, you can't. I mean, it's not proper. Oh, hang it all, dad, that's just not right."

Charlie looked at Alex, as though sizing him up, before showing him a very firm, glove covered fist.

"Want to explain your rather rude welcome, kid? I might not have been in classier places than this, but I've been where people half your age showed me some respect."

Alex held his hands up in front of his face.

"But it's still wrong. Why, for heaven's sake, you're a…a…"

Charlie's green eyes flashed, and not with amusement.

"…A girl?"

Alex felt as though his knees had turned to jelly. He turned to his father, who had leaned against the wall, a cocky grin on his face, to watch the forthcoming protests.

"Dad, you can't hire a girl to look after me. That's just demeaning, and downright spiteful of you."

Rick glanced at the polished wooden floor, and the rather expensive Turkish rug that covered it and shrugged.

"Charlie was given a high recommendation by Lilian Lunsford's father. Now, you can whine and complain all you like, Alex O'Connell, but for the next two weeks, Charlie is going to be your bodyguard/watcher. There will be no bad behavior from you, and Charlie is going to make certain of that."

Rick walked back over to the table and as he sat down, picked up one of his older revolvers. He took a piece of soft cloth and carefully continued to clean the aging weapon. Seeing the way the wind changed, Alex instantly turned to his mother for help.

"Mum, please, I'm begging you. I will be a good boy, I won't gamble or bring home any girls. But please, don't make this…" he glanced back at Charlie, who was looking at him with a stormy gaze. "…Cairo castoff look after me, like I'm some kind of stray puppy."

He had placed a hand on his mother's knee during his speech, and at the end of it Evelyn gave Alex a sugary smile. She picked her son's hand up with two of her fingers, and dropped it from where they had rested.

"You, know dear, I think this is a perfectly acceptable arrangement. I think you had better get used to the idea, rather than waste your time with overdone theatrics. In fact, this is about the most lively I've seen you since you were eighteen years old, so I would almost say this is a good thing…"

**Later that night, twenty minutes before midnight:**

The first time Rick O'Connell had actually slept well in his entire life was on his wedding night. He hadn't tossed and turned, there were no nightmares filled with blood and dying men, only the beauty of being Evelyn's husband.

The first time he had experienced a deep-freeze was when Evie had taken him home with her to England, and all of her old snotty school-chums had come to the house for a party. They had looked upon him as a worthless American gunslinger, and no doubt, seducer of their greatest friend, and one particular woman had given him a glare that would have frozen hell over.

The first time he had passed out was when Evie had announced during a severe power outage in their remote English house that the baby was coming. Of course, the roads had been washed out for days, and faced by this turn of events, Rick O'Connell actually collapsed onto the floor of their bedroom. One revival and four long hours later, he watched as Evelyn brought their son into the world, and was suddenly overwhelmed by the gift of life as he held the newest edition to the O'Connell family, Alex.

But the first time he woke up to hear soft cursing and bells jingling outside his room was that night. He sat up in bed, and looked around the darkened room to see if anything was obviously wrong. Nothing was amiss, however, and the noises had stopped. There were only the sounds of blessed cool air drifting into their room through an open window, and the soft breathing of Evelyn who still lay beside him. He gently touched her slender throat with his fingers, brushing soft strands of her brown hair back onto the pillow. She shifted about in her sleep, one hand moving to feel beside herself. The gap between them caused her to awaken, startled from her deep slumber. She looked relieved when she saw Rick beside her, and was about to say something when he placed a hand over her mouth. He shook his head and cocked it to the side, listening.

Another muffled curse, this time a bit louder, and more bells tinkling.

She pushed his hand away and whispered to him.

"What is that?"

Rick had a slight idea who it was, but as for what was going on in the hallway outside their bedroom door, he had no clue. He pulled his slippers and bathrobe on, as Evie did likewise, before the two padded across the floor. Rick unlocked the heavy wooden door, and slowly opened it. The usually dim light was enough to illuminate the fountain of curses, caught in a web of cleverly woven thin cord.

Alex O'Connell struggled with the thin lines, which had tiny Gypsy bells and small fish-hooks attached to them, something he had failed to notice when he had tried to crawl through the mass of tangles. The hooks had burrowed into his suit, and held him captive like a fly caught by a spider.

Rick glanced at Evelyn, who looked from her son to her husband. The situation was so ridiculous, and so unexpected, that both began to chuckle.

"So glad you're enjoying this, but don't you think you could cut me out, dad?"

Rick shook his head, tears coming to his eyes, as he continued to laugh as he gazed on his son's stupidity.

"This is the funniest thing I've seen in years…"

The door on the other side of Alex's opened. Charlie Brower stood there, plain brown pajamas wrinkled and her hair standing on end. She folded her arms across her chest while tapping a foot against the floor in a non-irritated manner.

"Let me out of this thing! What are you trying to do, poke me to death?"

Charlie stepped forward, brandishing a ten-inch curved Arabic knife in her hand. Alex instinctively flinched when he caught sight of it. She sliced through the cords, and the youngest O'Connell dropped to his knees, fish-hooks still embedded in his clothing.

"I'm trying to keep you from going out at night. That's what I'm paid for, remember?"

Alex glared up at her before starting to speak. Charlie cut him off quickly.

"You were about to say that you needed to get a drink of water, or use the bathroom. However, you might notice that you have a nice bathroom in your suite, complete with running water. And, you are not in your nightclothes, either, Alex O'Connell. You were planning to sneak out while I was sleeping, so I guess it's a good thing I set this up. Until you begin to act like an adult, instead of a guilty strumpet parading her nasty temper for the whole world to see, I will use whatever means necessary to keep within the contract boundaries that I made with your father."

Evelyn, who had silently watched the exchange of words, stepped forward and gingerly helped her son to stand up. Her fingers began to twist the tiny hooks that clung to the fabric in vice-grips.

"I'll help get those fish-hooks out of your things, Alex. But I certainly hope this is the last time tonight you're going to sneak out tonight?"

Rick walked over to Charlie and patted her shoulder. He leaned in close and whispered softly into her ear.

"Thank you. I can see why Lunsford recommended you…"

Charlie nodded and cast that same cheeky grin at him before turning to Evie, who was helping her son back into his room.

"You needn't worry about him leaving, Mrs. O'Connell. I'll be camping in front of his door tonight."

Alex whipped around with a glare for Charlie Brower that could have made boiling water freeze.

The slamming of the door made the entire corridor vibrate, causing pictures to bounce on their hooks and plants on stands to wave from the force of it. Charlie turned to look at Rick.

"You know what? I think he's warming up to me."

--

Because I am a nice, polite person…responses to reviews!

COOPERZ:

Thanks for your review, I hope this story pans out well ).

LazyChestnut:

Thanks for commenting! And yes, you were right, Charlie is a girl! I couldn't help doing it, especially since I knew Rick O'Connell wouldn't object, he's very laid-back. I will try to update as soon as possible… D


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: **__I am only the nut who writes the fan fiction. Many wiser people own The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. I own nothing (sadly)._

_**Note: **Rick and Evie have been married for 22 years in this story. Alex, their son, is 20. I am not basing this off the new movie at all, this is just my own insanity. Enjoy! Also, this is not meant to be too serious, this is meant to be funny =)_

**Come What May**

_A Slight Continuation of The Mummy Returns_

_**Chapter Three:**_

Few breakfasts served in the entire history of the world could have been as full of black looks and sleepy eyes as the one the O'Connell's had the following morning. Rick didn't seem too bothered by the events of the previous evening and calmly spread jam on his toast while observing Alex's mood swings. It appeared that his son couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted to fling a spoonful of oatmeal at Charlie, who ate with them, or kick his father's leg under the table. So he decided to do neither. Evelyn received none of her son's irritation, and was able to finish her tea and read the local Egyptian newspaper without interruption.

Charlie, for her part, ate her bacon and eggs without complaint and finished it off with a cup of strong Turkish coffee. Charlie watched Alex's antics from over the rim of her cup, her eyes narrowing as he picked up a rather large jar of lemon curd. And relaxed again as he sulkily jabbed a spoon into it and spread some on a crisped muffin. Evelyn let the paper fall to the table with a thump and stood abruptly.

"I just wanted to inform you, Charlie, that Rick and I have business elsewhere today. That means that you…" she pointed a finger at Alex. "…must behave yourself today. Or at least do the next best thing, pretend to be obedient."

Alex didn't respond, but merely watched his half-eaten oatmeal congeal into a solid lump in the center of the bowl. He didn't look up until his parents had left the room, and casually pushed his unfinished breakfast toward the middle of the table.

"I have something that needs doing, Charlie, and it can't wait."

Alex got to his feet and headed toward the door without another word, only to find Charlie blocking the exit.

"Nice try, kid. If you gotta do something, great, but understand that I'll be tagging along with you. Just tell people I'm a friend of the family or a bodyguard if it makes you feel better."

She allowed Alex to step around her and gestured toward the direction of the main hotel entrance. Alex may have tried to muffle it, but a few words slipped out that Charlie could hear.

"…utterly despicable witch."

She reached forward with her gloved hand and gave his shoulder such a smack with her gloved fist that he lurched forward into the wall. He turned to look at her, his eyes blazing, but all he got in answer was a highly mocking smile.

**Thirty Minutes Later, In An Unsavory Part Of Cairo:**

In Cairo, one could only go so far in an automobile before the roads became too twisted and narrow to drive in. There were also a lot of people going about their business, haggling over prices, keeping an eye on their children, and selling their wares in the street, to allow for anything bigger than a camel to get through.

Charlie was used to the bustle of the crowded lower districts of the city, but for Alex, the filth and squalor of some of the streets caused his face to turn white. Garbage, animal dung, and other substances lined the sides of some streets, and near a large fountain, women were beating clothes clean in the same water they would use to bathe with, cook with, and water their animals with.

Alex stopped at a particular street and glanced down it. Charlie stopped beside him, and watched as two children scampered by, a worn ball being kicked back and forth between them.

"You didn't write down the address? Or even ask how you could find that building again?"

Alex aimed a kick at the wall on his right, but only wound up sitting down a few moments later to rub his now sore foot.

"Well, I really wasn't thinking of that last time. I was lucky I got out of there in one piece."

Charlie looked down at him, a suspicion growing in her mind.

"Was it a casino, by any chance?"

Alex shook his head, but Charlie didn't buy it.

"What is it that you have to do so urgently, then? Dig up a 4,500 year old dead pharaoh? Kick the remaining Nazi's out of Egypt? Join the foreign legions? What?"

Alex stood up, and something in the distance seemed to catch his gaze.

"It was a house of cards, and I just have to go back there, that's all."

He suddenly whipped around and pointed down a narrow street.

"I recognize where I am now, it's that way!"

He charged off into the gloom of that one street, which was made dark by the fact that the houses on either side leaned extremely close to each other in the middle. There were also pieces of fabric going from one window to the other, making a dark tunnel out of an already gloomy pathway.

Charlie pursed her lips. Dark, small places didn't agree with her. There were many thieves who used such areas to capture their booty, and too many other kinds of people who trafficked in slavery that could set traps in the dark. Still, she had been paid to keep him out of trouble and protect him at the same time.

Pulling her small revolver from its holster, she cautiously followed Alex into the dark recess. And cursed when she realized that it only went in about twenty feet with a low brick wall at the end that could be easily scaled. Alex was nowhere in sight.

"Damnit!"

Her voice rang out clearly as Charlie smacked a gloved fist at a crumbling wall. There was no justice in the world, not when you had to look after someone else's bratty kids.

"How am I going to find him in a city where even native residents get lost?!"

Although speaking out loud to herself was something Charlie rarely did, this time it seemed to help clear her mind. She thought back over what Alex had told her. A house of cards. That was exactly what he had called it. And to her knowledge there was only one house of cards in this district, an exclusive place that had been built in the slums to avoid unwanted police detection.

And thankfully, Charlie knew exactly where it was located.

**Meanwhile, in the home of a private antiquities dealer…**

Rick O'Connell had just set a locked case containing an Egyptian princess's gold necklace onto a highly polished cherry wood table when Evelyn suddenly swayed where she was standing across from him. Her fingers grasped at the tables edges, but her feet suddenly felt as if they couldn't hold her weight. Rick had glanced up the moment he sensed something was wrong and his still lightening reflexes somehow managed to get him over to her before she fell onto the floor.

**Inside a rundown building with a fancy gambling interior, in the back room… **

Alex waited for another blow to come across his face, but it never came. Mr. Ashlier, the proprietor of the gambling house, was pulling his leather glove back onto his hand. Alex was still held in a vice-grip by two of his men, and it was only now in this back room did it occur to him that Mr. Ashlier was a former Nazi commander. The picture of Hitler that hung on the wall had given it away, but the armbands with the swastika that his men wore also indicated the sordid past of the owner. He felt a small twinge of regret towards his deception of Charlie, who might have come in handy about now.

"Do you know the things I did when the war was on, Mr. O'Connell?"

Mr. Ashlier's piercing blue eyes bored into his head, and when Alex tried to turn away he found his head held firm by the thugs.

"They were, how shall I say, nasty in detail. At least according to the British, but then, they got the hell bombed out of them, now didn't they? Can't trust a people who continue on with their tea and toast when their city is being blasted to bits over their heads. A nation filled with cowards with stripes on their backs. But wait, Mr. O'Connell, your mother is English, so that would be you…"

Alex lunged forward, hoping in vain to land a punch on that sharp face, but only got a punch in his gut as a reward. Mr. Ashlier wagged his gloved finger at his prisoner.

"Now, now, let's not be a hot-head. And although I would enjoy watching you get beaten like an egg, the matter at hand is far more important. You owe a great deal of money to me, and I am not scratching it off out of the kindness of my heart."

Alex refused to speak. Mr. Ashlier raised a pale blond-white eyebrow at him.

"No? Well, then, in that case, do lean on him, boys."

One of them let go of Alex while the other gripped both his arms. He was just about to throw a punch when Mr. Ashlier held up one finger.

"But no broken bones, please. We are gentlemen, after all."

Alex saw the fist speeding towards him and had just enough time to shut his eyes before the impact.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank everyone who still responded or saved this story, I know I've been bad in not posting. I got a good grade in my second semester of college, and this upcoming one will be a lot easier (no math class). P.S. My inspiration for Ashlier (if you want a visual) is Lucius Malfoy from Harry Potter. He is utterly despicable and handsome at the same time, and drove me nuts because the two aspects contradict each other.

And so:

LazyChestnut:

I really liked that line, too. My inspiration for some of the things I write is what Martin Luther wrote long before me. He had some really great things to say to Henry VIII, really rude and obnoxious things, to be precise. =D

Patriot16:

You're right, it will get better. There will be a mummy =).

COOPERZ:

Thanks! I like to hear that people think my writing is both good and funny. That's what I strive for! ;)

24andMummyfan:

I think that line is a winner! It seems to be everyone's favorite. It's good to know my characters are realistic and likeable, thanks!

PadFootCc:

I know I'm bad, I do love this story and I'm happy to be updating now!

c-doo:

You might think of it as: Your comment, as well as everyone else's, gave me the perfect reason to write more. I love getting comments, so thank you =)!

xxroxy-dogxx:

There will be more after this, I promise…

hansolofan:

First, very cool name. Han Solo rocks! Second, glad to know that it's interesting ;).

Clulessone96:

Thank you, although do keep in mind that this isn't based on the new movie. I do think Alex would probably be the same in any story, though! =)

azrael:

I liked Charlie from the start, too. The story needed something, so I gave it a girl version of Rick.

YasmDaSpaz:

I'll try to give a little more description in the future, although I can honestly say that has never been my strong suit (except in college classes). Also, thank you for thinking so highly of my writing, that means a lot to me. =)

Hailey:

I get tired of those errors as well. It brings a story down. And I'm glad you like it and find it so funny, I laughed while writing it! =D

formerAnnie:

Although your comment made me think really hard, (and in my between semester stupor that's not easy) I was able to deduce that you love the story! I will update again, soon!


	5. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: **__I am only the nut who writes the fan fiction. Many wiser people own The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. I own nothing (sadly)._

_**Note: **Rick and Evie have been married for 22 years in this story. Alex, their son, is 20. I am not basing this off the new movie at all, this is just my own insanity. Enjoy! Also, this is not meant to be too serious, this is meant to be funny =)_

**Come What May**

_A Slight Continuation of The Mummy Returns_

_**Chapter Four:**_

**Outside the rundown building, at the back door leading to the kitchens…**

Charlie stepped over an ancient American cowboy who was sleeping next a not so pleasant smelling trashcan to get to the cracked back door. She pressed her ear to it and two muffled voices drifted out to her. One must have been the head chef, and the other was a serving girl. Surprisingly the conversation was in English.

"Are they going to kill him, Louis?"

"Nisha, it's no good if you, how you say, interfere in bosses dealings. He very powerful man, and never show mercy. He was once a Nazi."

That thin voice of Nisha spoke again.

"But Alex always tipped good, sometimes he'd give me ten for refilling his drink without being asked. He liked my intuition. Besides, you're French. How the heck would you know the boss is a Nazi?"

The calm, heavily accented voice of the chef sounded concerned.

"So I do not speak your Arabic or American too well. I listen well. My papa always say, keep mouth shut, ears open. You live longer then. Here, serve hors d'oeuvres. Do your job. I go for a smoke"

Then two sets of receding footsteps as the chef went out, presumably to the roof for his cigarette, while the girl went to serve her fancy snacks. Charlie muttered to herself angrily, trying to formulate a good plan while the kitchen was empty. She glanced around the alley, her eyes passing over the coated figure on the ground, then looked back at the door.

"Sounds like you could use a bit of help, miss."

The voice startled her, it was deep and elegant, and it was very hard to believe it came out of the grungy cowboy sleeping in a pile of old newspaper. She looked back at him as his hand tipped his hat up and out of his eyes. He had a face like worn leather, something that came from years of riding in all weather, with a white mustache that drooped onto his vest. It was his eyes that caught Charlie's attention, though. Large and green, they were still youthful and energetic amid the crinkles and lines of his face. She smiled at him as he stood, brushing off his old coat with a flair as he did so.

"Well, I could use something. Some young idiot I was hired to look after has gone and gotten into the hole with a former Nazi."

The man gave a sigh that seemed to come from his very soul.

"I fought in both wars, the second as a respected officer. I've also fought in minor wars on three continents, and in all that time, the enemies that were the worst are were those Nazi's. Some God complex or something made those people sour. Now, I'm not too good with my aim anymore, miss, but I could cause a pretty fair bit of noise. A…a diversion if you will."

He held out his hands and Charlie could see that they were gnarled, the twisted hands of a man who spent too many years far from home. They could still hold a gun, however, and they did. A well-used mother-of-pearl handled revolver rested in his left hand, the silver etchings worn off long ago. Charlie looked at his hopeful face.

"Okay, since you're offering, I'll accept. Now, I'm going to march into that office to get the whelp back, and when I say a key phrase, you fire your gun. I'll say something like "get over it, ass-hole." How's that?"

His mouth twitched under his mustache, and obvious attempt to not laugh.

"Sounds good to me. Do be careful, miss."

She gave him a cheeky grin before shoving the door open and ducking inside. The kitchen was fully-equipped with clean tiled floors and sparkling cutlery. Past the long cooking range were three doors. One led out into the actual game room, another went to the roof, and the third undoubtedly led to the office. Charlie opened one door to find stair leading up, then chose the leftmost one. It was plain wood like the others but once pushed open it revealed a plush hallway with expensive silk wallpaper, silver wall sconces, mahogany tables, and an enormous Siberian tiger skin stretched across the floor. Surprisingly, there were no guards here.

Charlie walked carefully down the carpeted floor, listening at doors until she knew she had found the right one. The cowboy had followed her, and was looking thoughtfully at the objects in the room. She nodded at him, counted to three slowly, then kicked open the door.

**Inside a rundown building with a fancy gambling interior, in the back room… **

The look of surprise on Mr. Ashlier's face when the door suddenly burst open was nothing to the look on Alex O'Connell's bruised and battered visage. The two men holding Alex let go of his arms, only to find themselves flying backward in sequence onto the floor. Charlie's heavy boot had connected with their groin area, sending the two men into waves of pain. Mr. Ashlier, however, was not easily taken down. In what seemed like a second he had pulled a tiny revolver from his sleeve and placed it against Alex's temple.

"I wouldn't do that, Ashlier."

The man's eyes narrowed at her.

"Do I know you?"

Charlie took on step to her right, aligning herself with the open door behind her.

"No, but I get around. I know all about your very private affairs, and why you choose to build you house of cards in the slummiest section of Cairo. I also know you were under Hitler, and that doesn't agree with me at all."

He was sizing her up now, trying to determine how much damage she could do with two cocked pistols.

"But someone didn't tell you, obviously, cause the war is over. So my advice is, get over it, asshole."

An immense shattering came from the hall, complete with bullets ripping into the gilded mirrors and paintings. Mr. Ashlier was so startled by this noise he dropped his gun. In that instant Charlie reached out, grabbed a handful of Alex's shirt, and heaved. Both of them went flying out the door into the now pock-marked hall. Charlie shoved a somewhat conscious Alex off her and managed to heave the door shut before the barrage of bullets erupted from behind it. It was surprising Ashlier's gun could hold so much ammunition. The cowboy stood at the outer door as Charlie pulled Alex along with her, cuts and bruises swelling on his face. Once outside, he helped to support Alex, which made a fast pace somewhat easier. It was only once they were on the outskirts of the elite section did he stop. Alex was now able to walk on his own, without needing too much help. The cowboy pulled his worn hat from his head and gave a slight bow.

"Thanks for making me feel more like the human I used to be."

That was all he said. He didn't offer any names and neither did Charlie. The last thing she saw of him was his long coat flapping in the breeze, his hat firmly planted on his head as he rounded the corner of a well-kept restaurant.

**Back at the hotel…**

It took less time to get back to hotel than Charlie had first feared. A kind Bedouin with a string of camels and mules gave them a free ride since he was passing that way. He spoke only Egyptian Arabic, and Charlie had to quickly pull her language lessons out of the back of her head. But once they were inside the hotel, and after a short argument with the hotel concierge concerning clean clothes, Charlie hauled a weak Alex upstairs to his room. She let him flop onto the bed before ringing the front desk for some strong hot tea and two lunches of turkey sandwiches. After that she went about collecting a washstand bowl, clean washcloths, bandages, medical ointment, and hot water. Alex was still, for all purposes, out cold, and Charlie took advantage of this to clean all of his wounds and bandage them, and dress him in a clean shirt.

By the time the late lunch arrived Alex had started to stir. He had a nice shiner on his right eye, and his bottom lip had split, but most of the bruises has been on his arms in the shape of hand grips and his torso in the shape of shoe soles. Sitting up was excruciating, and breathing even more so. Charlie calmly fished three aspirins out of a bottle and handed them to him with a glass of water. He took them without complaint, and ate his lunch with the same amount of silence. It was only once he had finished that he noticed his new shirt.

"Charlie, did you…?"

She glanced at him, a teacup filled with steaming tea balanced in her fingers.

"Change you? Well, yes, I did. And don't thank me…not that you were going to. And before you come up with a list of why a girl can't do that to a fella she's not married to, let me say that I've done that plenty of times. I once served in a small militia force where nobody cared that I was a woman. Lots of guys got banged up for once reason or other, and I got to play doctor. Gave me some invaluable field medical training."

Alex did something that was amazing. He actually smiled at her. His smile was brilliant, if almost blinding, and he nodded his head.

"Well, you're wrong, I can swallow my pride. So thanks for pulling my ass out of there and fixing me up before my dad could see me."

She shrugged at him, her eyes impassive and worn looking now.

"Speaking of "there", how did you get on the bad side of a ex-Nazi gangster?"

Alex's smile vanished. He looked down at the expensive hand-woven rug that graced the floor.

"I owed him money."

Charlie nodded encouragingly at him.

"Okay, how much?"

Alex stood, swaying slightly from the still sharp pain as he did so, and made his way slowly to the open window. He looked out over Cairo and beyond that to the pyramids in the distance. The sun still nearly still hung in the sky, red and glowing as the hot sands blew through the city.

"Probably what amounts to $1,200 American dollars."

He sounded so, what was it? Disappointed with himself would probably be closest. That made Charlie feel a twinge of pity for her charge, so she stood and joined him. She pulled her hat off ran a slightly dirty hand through her already dirty hair.

"I probably have that much of my own money. Earned it over the years."

He didn't glance at her, but watched as a man and woman dressed in smart Western clothes passed below. Trailing them was an Arabic woman pushing a stroller which held their young daughter, who was all golden curls, French lace, and blue silk.

"Let me guess, you can't ask your father for the money because it was lost in gambling, right?"

His head movement was so slight that at first Charlie almost missed it.

"A decided no. Well, why not let me help, even if it's only a little. I'll pay the hell-hound for you, and you repay me for a few years. Just whenever you get a sum of money. Sound fair?"

Alex turned to her, his eyes fixed on Charlie's face.

"Why would you do that for me? You hate me. And I hate you. And you never owed me a thing, after all, my dad hired you."

She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and put it in her mouth. Alex instinctively fumbled around until he found his engraved silver lighter. He touched the flame to the white cylinder and watched as the tip glowed red. She drew in a breath, then blew it out slowly. The smoke curled around itself and drifted through the open window.

"Because. Because your dad's a good guy and you've already gotten beat up enough for one day. Because your mother would be disappointed in you for gambling. And because I don't have to explain myself any more, kid."

Something about the decisiveness in her tone told Alex to stop arguing. So he did, and they both stood there watching the passerby and the blowing sand, Charlie still smoking her cigarette.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer: **__I am only the nut who writes the fan fiction. Many wiser people own The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. I own nothing (sadly)._

_**Note: **__Rick and Evie have been married for 22 years in this story. Alex, their son, is 20. I am not basing this off the new movie at all, this is just my own insanity. Enjoy! Also, this is not meant to be too serious, this is meant to be funny =)_

**Come What May**

_A Slight Continuation of The Mummy Returns_

_**Chapter Five:**_

By the time Rick and Evelyn came back to the hotel, Charlie had gone back to her room, without setting a trap for Alex. Something that had happened in that back room had changed him in just a few short hours. Now he acted as though he never wanted to leave the civilized section of Cairo, nor even his room, for that matter. Charlie had trusted his mood enough to take a short trip.

She quickly made a withdrawal from the bank she used and sent it along with a note to Ashlier. In it she merely explained that Alex had changed his mind and decided to pay, and here was all of it. She also firmly made her point by saying that if he so much as put one toe into the decent section of Cairo while the O'Connell's were still there, she would find him, tie him up, and throw him into a pit of cobras. Charlie hoped that would be the end of it.

**Inside the House of Cards…**

The near inhuman scream that came from the boss's office made Nisha and Louis head for the nearest exit. Crashes echoed all around from the tiny hall, and German curse words flew thick and fast. Nisha knew it was only a matter of time before life as everyone knew it would turn into a hell-hole.

**Back at the hotel:**

Charlie crept across the hall, avoiding the creaking places in the polished wooden floor. She turned the handle of Alex's door and peered into the gloom. Alex was sprawled across his bed, one arm draped over his eyes, the blinds drawn down. The room looked like dusk had fallen. She slowly entered the room, being careful not to trip on wrinkles in the rug or Alex's well-shined shoes as she went. She looked down at him and could still make out bruises on his face. His sleeves were rolled up and she could tell that the finger grip prints were going to take a while to fade.

She reached a tentative hand out, and before she hardly knew what happened, found herself lying on the bed, Alex on top of her. His hand pressed tight to her mouth, and gazing up into his eyes, Charlie could see the intense fear the young man suffered from. Rather than punch his already battered ribs, Charlie merely dug her fingernails into his back. He let go, rolling off her faster than if a dog had bitten him. Charlie lay there for a moment, her whole body trying to catch up with her mind. And she had thought Alex had been scared.

"I am so sorry, Charlie! I…I…"

Charlie sat up, rubbing the back of her neck gingerly.

"I…Eye. You're lucky I didn't punch one of yours. What the hell did you do that for?!"

Alex looked down at his arms.

"I must have been having a nightmare and you arrived at the wrong moment."

Charlie stretched her spine and listened to the small pops that issued from it.

"Obviously. I came in here to give you some more aspirin, you jumping-jack."

She forced the round pills into his hand before jumping off the bed and making for the door. It was only once she was back in her own room could she breath again. Having a stranger hit you square in the face was one thing, having a guy you're getting to know crunch you under his body was something completely different. Old fears and memories started to creep to the surface, and Charlie found that this time the tears wouldn't stop. It was just damn unfair that a kid like Alex would bring back her old life on the streets, since he clearly had no control over what he did while he slept.

**Back in Alex's room…**

When an enormously loud bang on the door suddenly issued around the room, Alex nearly jumped a foot. The blinds were still drawn and he had been sitting in the dark, rolling the small pills around in his right hand. His left hand covered his eyes, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Go away, whoever you are. I'm not in the mood to receive visitors!"

An even louder knock shook the entire door.

"Receive this: Alexander O'Connell, if you don't let me in right now I am going to drop your mother on the floor! Now open the damn door!"

By the last half of Rick's small speech the door had opened, and one look at his mother's white face made Alex forget everything he had endured in the last 24 hours. The three bellhops who had followed Rick up the stairs stood together like a crowd of penguins. Their ridiculously out of place murmurings of sympathy earned only an evil look from the elder male O'Connell, and a door slammed in their faces by the younger.

It took only a few minutes of bathing Evie's face in cold water for her to come around. Alex didn't notice soon enough, however, and wound up giving his mother what amounted to a shower bath as she sat up.

Evelyn sputtered, her wet hair straggling down her face. Seeing her son holding the bowl and looking concerned made her smile…for about 2 seconds…before she reached over to the nightstand, plucked up a glass of water, and calmly emptied it over Alex's head.

**Author's Note:**

_I apologize for the long wait, but my semester was not very easy on me. I will try to write a lot during this break =). Thanks to everyone who keep reading._


	7. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer: **__I am only the nut who writes the fan fiction. Many wiser people own The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. I own nothing (sadly)._

_**Note: **__Rick and Evie have been married for 22 years in this story. Alex, their son, is 20. I am not basing this off the new movie at all, this is just my own insanity. Enjoy! Also, this is not meant to be too serious, this is meant to be funny =)_

**Come What May**

_A Slight Continuation of The Mummy Returns_

_**Chapter Six:**_

It took a long while to explain everything, which included Alex's bruises and Evelyn's fainting spell. Alex didn't tell them anywhere near the whole truth of it, even as he tried to get water out of his left ear. Evelyn had sent Rick to get her a fresh gown, and the majority of her part of the conversation was hollered from the bathroom.

Alex didn't bother changing his now damp shirt, instead he wrung it out over an ivy plant that stood on a nearby elaborate stand. Rick sat on the bed, his head swiveling between the bathroom and his son as the loudness of the discussion peaked at almost-yelling.

In the end, nothing really came of it, except that Alex was finally able to put his ear back to rights. He had tried to convince his parents that he had been set upon by a gang in the city, but both seemed skeptical about the validity of his story.

"Wasn't Charlie with you?"

Alex continued to twist a corner of his shirt and watched as it dripped onto a three-toothed leaf.

"Yes, she had been. But she had to use the ladies room and that's when I became a human punching bag. I must have looked at them cross-eyes or something."

Evelyn sighed and picked at a wrinkle in her gown. Rick's eyebrows slowly moved up. Alex could tell that neither of them had bought it.

"Whatever happened, this isn't the full time to talk about it. We have to get ready."

Husband and son snapped their heads up and looked at Evelyn. As though given a cue by a conductor, both asked in unison:

"Ready for what?"

Evie rolled her eyes at them.

"You two really are alike…You know, THE party, the one we were invited to over a month ago by the Egyptian Antiquities Director, and which you personally accepted, dear."

That last word was stressed, and made Rick sit up straighter.

"Of course, now I remember…"

Alex turned away to hide his smile and eye-roll. He missed the favoring smile Evelyn gave his father, packaged with an endearing pat on the shoulder.

"It's in two hours and is taking place at the Cairo museum. Now, I suggest that you and Rick change here, and I will help Charlie find something suitable to wear in my room."

Alex froze.

"I think that my green dress would look stunning on her, and I do believe we're the same size."

Alex took a deep, even breath and found that his feet would move again. He turned slowly to face his parents.

"Mom, I don't think Charlie will be in the mood to go with us. She…uh, she was pretty upset by my getting beat up like that."

Evelyn gave a firm shake of her head.

"All the more reason for her to come with us, it will take her mind off your stupidity. Now, get dressed."

The last note showed the finality of the order. Rick went to collect his clothes so that he could change in Alex's room, while Evelyn went to collect Charlie.

**In Charlie's Room…**

"Absolutely not. You are not getting me to wear that thing."

Evelyn huffed indignantly as she faced off Charlie. The younger woman was standing, her back to the wall, arms folded defiantly. In between them a cloud of embroidered green silk lay, like a jellyfish in distress.

"Now, Charlie, dear, we need you to come along tonight and keep an eye on Alex. Besides, you'll have fun."

Charlie shook her head, strands of red bouncing on her neck as she did so.

"Now, don't be difficult, Charlie. You'll look beautiful by the time I'm done with you."

**Back In Alex's Room…**

Surprisingly, there were no screams that came from either Charlie or Evelyn's rooms. Rick and Alex still eyed the door, however, just in case. They were both ready long before Evelyn was, and the two sat together on the bed.

"Was that guy wearing a ring, by any chance?"

Alex turned to his father, who pointed at his black eye.

"Yeah, he was. I never knew anything could hurt that much."

Rick nodded, before looking down at his hands. A moment later a chuckle escaped his lips. Alex peered at his father.

"You think this is funny, by any chance?"

Rick continued to chuckle, then laugh. Alex patiently waited, and finally Rick was able to answer his son.

"Nope. I was just thinking how I looked the first time I met your mother. It had to have been worse than how you look now. Dirty, torn, stuck in an Egyptian jail…"

Although Alex knew this story by heart, he had never seen the humor in it before. But now, sitting there with a bad eye and lip, he had to laugh as an image of a younger, beat up version of Rick O'Connell floated past his eyes. Rick started laughing again, and it took several moments for them both to regain composure.

The small glass covered dome clock next to the bed ticked by the minutes slowly. Rick checked his wrist watch to make sure the time was correct.

Alex was just about to make a comment concerning how late women could run, when a gentle knock echoed on his door. Rick opened it, revealing Evelyn, clothed in a rich burgundy velvet gown with a train. A small wreath of matching roses adorned her curled hair. Both O'Connell men smiled, Evelyn certainly knew how to dress for such occasions. She stepped into the room, a white mink stole in her left hand. Mutterings came from around the edge of the doorframe, and Alex noticed that his mother had a firm grip on someone's hand with her right. Evelyn gave a firm pull and Charlie stepped into the doorway.

If his mother was breathtaking, than Alex couldn't think of any other word that would correctly describe Charlie. The emerald silk gown shimmered on her frame, and Evelyn had painstakingly curled Charlie's short strands into a red halo that framed her face. White high-heeled shows, a full-length white evening gloves and a white velvet wrap completed the gown. Bright red lipstick and the regular makeup that went with it gave Charlie's face the appearance of a porcelain doll. Alex wondered suddenly if Charlie was always that pretty, and he had never noticed before.

Rick acted as though nothing were out of the ordinary and helped Evelyn to arrange her stole. That left Alex to help Charlie. She held up a gloved finger in front of his face.

"You say one word and I will slap you. I have had my hair tugged to within an inch of its life, makeup caked onto my face, and these shoes pinch terribly. I am in no mood to listen to you."

As suddenly as the awestruck came, it left. Alex felt himself relax, and bemusedly offered his arm to Charlie. He turned to his parents.

"Shall we away to the party of the wealthy and amazingly boring?"

As they exited the room, Evelyn smacked her son on the back of the head with her rhinestone clutch. Rick choked in an attempt to not laugh, and Charlie willingly aimed a kick at Alex's shin for the all the trouble the little twerp had caused her.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer: **__I am only the nut who writes the fan fiction. Many wiser people own The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. I own nothing (sadly)._

_**Note: **__Rick and Evie have been married for 22 years in this story. Alex, their son, is 20. I am not basing this off the new movie at all, this is just my own insanity. Enjoy! Also, this is not meant to be too serious, this is meant to be funny =)_

**Come What May**

_A Slight Continuation of The Mummy Returns_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Alex's statement was not only, quite sadly, true, but Charlie felt that she had never been more bored in her entire life. Bluebloods mingled easily with each other around the buffet tables, discussing such-and-such a person's achievements. Rick introduced Charlie as the daughter of a long-time friend, and everyone instantly felt that she was engaged to Alex. Charlie didn't bother telling them the truth. As the O'Connell's entered the flow of discussion topics, Charlie felt herself being pulled along. Some unknown elderly woman kept patting her arm, saying how lovely she looked and something about the joys of youth. A never-ending monologue of names, places, and events whirled past her, and soon Charlie ceased to even listen.

The room seemed to slow down as couples started a sleepy waltz. Even the elegantly clad orchestra looked as though they were about to nod off as a far too slow rendition of The Blue Danube somehow trickled from their instruments. As soon as Alex released her arm and vanished to find some punch, Charlie sought refuge on a curtained balcony. Away from the snobbery, heavily polished marble floors, and bright three tiered crystal chandelier, Charlie's eyes finally adjusted to the dim lights of the city that ran through her soul. Behind her the rich peacock patterned drapes bedecked with tassels swung lightly in the still-warm breeze of Cairo. The tiniest particles of sand blew by with the wind, catching the fiery strands of her hair that were not pinned down and playing with them. And always, at this beautiful time when the sun had just set, Charlie felt her personal grievances rise to the surface. A deep breath of the heavy air never fully cured it, but stemmed the tide.

The sound of a cigarette being lit behind her nearly startled Charlie into a scream. Normally her emotions were more in check, but thoughts of a stern, blond-haired Nazi with a revolver pointed at her back sent shivers up her spine.

"Is this a private escape, or can I join in?"

The voice was American, not entirely cultured but not aged either. Charlie turned to see the owner leaning comfortably against the marble doorframe, the damask curtains billowing behind him. The man was not terribly old but owned a lined face and graying temples that spoke of harder times. His suit was not shabby but from the wrinkles embedded in the black fabric it was not pressed often either. Charlie figured him for a WWII vet who wasn't married, someone who lived out of suitcases in strange lands.

"The balcony is free to anyone who doesn't want to sleep on their feet or nod off into the salmon mousse."

The man gave her a grin that suddenly melted years away and gave Charlie a glimpse of the youthful enthusiasm he must have once possessed.

"Well, miss, you are my type of person."

Charlie smiled back and extended her gloved hand.

"Charlie Brower."

The man had a firm handshake, one that was pleasant but not bone-cracking.

"Prof. Henry, at your service."

He then commenced to offer her a cigarette and as he was extending the lighter, she caught sight of a small motif on the side.

"That's a nice lighter, Professor. Does it bring you luck?"

He shook his head in a bemused way.

"The only type of luck I get is when my college lets me go on vacation. And that has nothing to do with a silver lighter, I can assure you."

Charlie looked down at her lit cigarette, the end glowing slightly as the night's veil slowly rippled across Egypt. The electric light sconces and wired statues suddenly came to life, adding a glow to the balcony.

"The curious thing is that I've seen your lighter before. Alex O'Connell has the exact same one."

Henry emitted a chuckle that was oddly endearing as he stepped up to balcony's elaborately carved lotus-style marble rail.

"No, he has one that looks like mine. I gave it to him after teaching a voluntary class in England. He was certainly one weird bundle of nerves in those days."

Charlie turned to face the night and gazed out at the blinking stars.

"Well, to be honest, he is still one weird bundle of nerves. Never met a guy before who was so determined to make his parents go through merry hell."

Henry gazed at her a moment before taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Are you good friends with them, Ms. Bower? I thought I saw them here tonight."

Charlie wished she could tell him the truth.

"Actually, Alex was escorting me tonight. I ran off to escape the contagious boredom of the other room."

Henry gave her another brilliant smile.

"Great minds really do think alike…"

**Meanwhile, back in the grand hall…**

By the third go around the room Alex was only slightly fuming. Charlie had completely vanished and he had been sidelined by several elderly ladies with young granddaughters of marriageable age.

Rick and Evelyn were enjoying the slow waltz and as they whirled slowly by their obviously irritated son, Rick couldn't help but chuckle. Evelyn saw it as well, and mumbled into Rick's ear, "I'm so glad I'm past that stage in life. Those old horrid busybodies and gossips nearly drove me crazy."

The delicate chink of a silver spoon lightly tapping crystal glass seemed unnaturally loud. Or perhaps the orchestra was playing rather quietly, but for whatever reason, everyone heard it and turned to face a dark haired man who held himself and his speech notes with style.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to this little party."

Everyone gave the polite chuckle, since nothing about the party, was in fact, little.

"The season here at the museum has been remarkable and I have been quite honored as director…"

Behind the glittering crowd whose eyes were fixed on the Antiquities Director a shadow appeared down a darkened hallway. A hummed tune too soft for anyone else to hear floated around the figure with as dark an intent as their black trench-coat. Before anyone could sense the eyes, though, the figure vanished.

**At the balcony…**

"Oh drat, it sounds like a speech has started."

Henry sounded so unhappy that Charlie gave him a strong pat on the shoulder.

"You don't think they would miss us, do you?"

Henry emitted a heavy sigh.

"You, no, me, definitely. I'm a guest speaker tonight and…"

He suddenly broke off as the wind picked up and blew one of the curtains to the side, revealing a ways down the hall a trench-coat clad figure pocketing a tool and entering what was supposed to be off limits, a future exhibit room. Charlie finished his sentence for him.

"…now I'd say things are picking up. Care to investigate the case of the mysterious skulker with a lock pick?"

Henry turned and caught the excited gleam in Charlie's eye.

"Well, we should get security."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"And let the thief have all the time in the world? God only knows where the security is in this building."

Henry nodded.

"True, and I'd say yes but you've never done this before…"

He drifted off as Charlie hitched a length of emerald fabric to her knee, reached underneath and up and pulled a small revolver from her gown.

"Never mind."

**As the thief infested room loamed ahead…**

Henry produced his own revolver from a coat pocket and together they approached the door. If the hallway was dark, the room beyond was like a black hole. It yawned at them and seemed to become more ominous as they reached the door frame. They stood to either side of the door so their silhouettes wouldn't announce them. Henry started to open his mouth but Charlie held her fingers to her lips. Then, much to his amazement, she used military hand signals to describe a plan. Henry would enter first, crawling to a small glass case that would serve as cover. Charlie would find the lights and dive for another case. Henry would have the best shot at taking down the thief.

The plan worked, up to a point. Charlie managed the lights perfectly, but the blast of machine gun fire that erupted from the other side of the room was wholly unexpected. Large and cumbersome, the thief must have carried it on a strap under their coat. Much to Charlie's amazement though, Henry dove, rolled, and shot in perfect training precision. As the thief was thus preoccupied Charlie dove in the opposite direction, firing her small pistol in hopes of winging him. From the main hall screams could be heard now, most likely in response to the sounds of gunfire. Bullets riddled the walls, ruining the gold scroll work moldings and imported red silk wallpaper.

Charlie suddenly felt a chill. The pattern of fire the thief was using was familiar. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Short bursts were fired, first at Henry then at Charlie, while the thief backed up. Charlie couldn't see his face, it was covered by a ghoulishly grinning Italian carnival mask. Charlie's small gun inevitably ran out of bullets and she had none with which to reload it. Henry took a moment to reload his gun from spares in his pocket and in that time the thief smashed a glass case open, snatched an object from it, and turned his machine gun to one of the pristine windows behind him. A waterfall of glass rained down and the thief yelled something undistinguishable towards the window. An answering honk from a care rang in the room. By now running footsteps were getting closer and angry shouts came from the hall. Just as Henry snapped the chamber shut the grinning thief saluted them and dove out the window.

Henry and Charlie reached the window just in time to see a car roaring through the open gate, gravel and dirt spewing in all directions. Just then a crowd of armed men, some from the party in their tuxedos and some security officers who had been patrolling an upper floor, burst through the door and stared at the shambles around them.

Rick O'Connell stepped forward, Alex right behind him. Both looked relieved to see Prof. Henry and Charlie alive, but underneath that relief Rick's eyes were livid.

"Please tell me this wasn't a shooting match to see who could hit the smallest target."

Charlie gave a defiant smile.

"Not unless one of us was using a machine gun and wearing a carnival mask."

**In the director's office…**

It took well over four hours to explain everything to the antiquities director, who was so distraught once it was over that he finally had to take some pills for his nerves. The damage done to the room was extensive. Many of Charlie's and Henry's bullets had embedded themselves in the wall with the window, while the machine gun had ruined the other wall with the door completely. Three glass cases and one window had been shattered, and on top of that a rare Egyptian artifact had been stolen. When Charlie pressed him about it, the director refused to even look at her.

"It was priceless. There will never be another like it, ever."

The man then commenced to break down into sobs and had to be escorted from the room by his lovely but concerned looking wife. Charlie and Henry were told they could leave and outside the room the O'Connell family stood in a row like drill sergeants. Both Rick and Evelyn looked unhappy and worried.

Alex immediately gave Henry a strong hug, clapping him on the back firmly.

"Glad to see you, Prof. Sorry that you had to fall in with Charlie's schemes."

Henry patted Charlie's arm.

"Actually, she was the best back-up I've ever had."

Charlie gave Henry a playful nudge and he reciprocated it. Alex heaved an exasperated sigh.

As everyone else had already left three hours and 40 minutes earlier, the cloak room was empty. Rick and Evelyn hurried through and dragged Alex with them. Henry, however, took his time. He gallantly helped Charlie on with her wrap before removing his tuxedo jacket and pulling on another one. It was a worn brown leather one in a bomber style.

"So Charlie, I hope the O'Connell's don't give you what for over this. It was partly my idea, you know."

She winked at him.

"It was fully my idea and you know it, Prof. But thank you for being chivalrous."

His hat was handed to him by the sleepy looking checker behind the counter. Like his jacket, it, too, was worn. Duty done, the clerk promptly vanished and snapped the lights off as he went.

"Not that you need it. I've never seen a woman who could handle a gun that well in years."

He placed the hat on his head, totally altering his appearance.

"When was the last one?"

His eyes suddenly looked sad.

"Long years ago when the war was only starting."

He looked so melancholy that on impulse Charlie gave him a hug, one that he responded to with a gentle rub on her back.

"Don't let that special one get away from you. It'll kick your ass for all time if you do."

Charlie nodded and once more extended her hand.

"Thanks for the wild ride tonight; it was a lot more fun than that ridiculous waltz… So, I guess this is goodbye, Professor."

A sudden cheeky grin lit up his face.

"I never count on final goodbyes, Charlie. Also, most people don't call me professor outside the academic world."

Her eyebrow arched at him and her tone was playful.

"I knew it, you've been lying all along! So, what do you go by?"

He pulled open the heavy doors and gazed out into the Egyptian night. The moon had risen by now and shone brightly down at them. A slight gust of wind caught his open jacket and blew it. He turned, half of his face in shadows, the other lit by Bella Luna's rays.

"Indiana Jones."

**Author's Notes:**

Okay…I totally know my ass deserves kicking for the wait. Truth is, my college classes caught up with me and I have been busy writing boring papers and thinking about my story. I finally got to write this, and yes, it took staying up till 3 am. Hope everyone likes it (and don't spoil the surprise for others in the reviews, please =D).


End file.
